A Beautiful Profile
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: While clearing out her email Parvati Patil comes across an dating site that Lavender sent her link to. She doesn't mean to click on it but before she can think better of what's happening she has her breathe taken away by a mystery profile. Will Parvati find love with the person who belongs to profile? Or will she have her heart broken yet again? eventual Parvati/Fleur/Bill pairing.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Rubiks Cube Challenge, and Ship Til Drop Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. Also for Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Rubiks Cube Challenge I wrote for White's character prompt of Susan Bones. For Ship Til You Drop Challenge I wrote Parvati/Fleur. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for Scenario of Character A stumbles upon Character B's dating profile. Word count without Author's Note 609. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A Beautiful Profile.**

Parvati Patil sat down at her computer wanting to go through her email and clear some space on her hard drive. She hadn't really meant to click on the link her best friend Lavender had sent her. She really hadn't. Lavender was always trying to get her to sign up for dating sights ever since she had come out of the closet. Sighing as she saw the list of profiles that came up when she the page load she vowed to call Lav and give her a piece of her mind. That is until she saw the profile.

_French half Veela looking for someone down to have a good time with no strings attached. Must be willing to adore the person their with like they were a princess. _

And as though it was an after thought the person had added on to the profile at the bottom, as though it was fine print the words that intrigued Parvati the most.

_Must be willing to share me with my husband._

Not knowing what possessed her Parvati quickly jotted a quick note to profile user asking if she or he would like to meet up for a coffee or something. She wasn't expecting to get a response as quick as she did. But the little ding of her computer saying she'd gotten a message sounded a minute or two later.

_How about something more substantial than coffee? I would love to meet you for dinner tonight at the new French bistro around the corner in Godric's Hollow. That is if you are down for that?_

Parvati sighed. She hadn't been planning on having more than just a quick get to know you coffee with this person but something about the profile intrigued Parvati. Something about the way the profile user's wording in his or her profile made Parvati readily agree to the date.

_I'm in. Send me the directions to the bistro._

A few minutes later the computer dinged again and the directions to the bistro were in Parvati's emails. But that wasn't all that was sent. A picture was attached to the email. Clicking on the image url Parvati was shocked to find a picture of Fleur Weasley with her husband Bill staring at her from the computer with a sentence under it. A sentence Parvati can hear being utter in that damn sexy accent of Fleur's that stirred feeling in Parvati from memory.

_Tonight will be a night you won't forget, my darling._

The door to the flat opened causing Parvati shut down the computer rather quickly and turn towards the door. She sighed upon seeing her sister Padma and Padma's "friend" Susan Bones walking through the door giggling and practically all over each other.

"Get a room, you two," Parvati sighed jealous of the duo as they trundled off to Padma's room in a fit of giggles and squeals. Paravti can still hear them through the too thin walls and she wonders if maybe one of these days she'll have something like they. Maybe even with Fleur Delacour-Weasley. She quickly types back to Fleur.

_I look forward to not forgetting a moment of it._

Little did Parvati know that Fleur sat at her computer preparing for the night ahead of her. She'd told Bill that she was going out with some friends for the night and to watch the children. Once she knew that she and the girl who messaged, because the writing read like it was written by a girl, were compatible she'd tell Bill what was going on and give him the choice of whether to leave or not. But tonight would be just for fun.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of A Beautiful Profile.**


End file.
